


Crimson Red

by the_westwood_king



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Death, Hallucinations, Hurt Jim, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_westwood_king/pseuds/the_westwood_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty has never had the best temper, but he could often times control it rather well. Other times, he tends to take it out on the person closet to him- Sebastian Moran.The blonde would be left bloodied and with a few new scars, but this time... This time Jim takes it too far. He's blinded by that rage in his veins and they both end up paying the ultimate price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Red

 

_"Red. Red everywhere.. My hands. Dirty.."_

  
The red of crimson blood dripped off his slender, pale fingers like ice cream off a cone on a hot summer's day. The slow dipping noise echoing in his twisted mind as the blood red drops fell to the concrete floor, adding to the pool that slowly formed around his designer leather dress shoes. The red coloring the hem of his once pristine charcoal gray Vivienne Westwood suit as dark eyes grew wide with unnatural and uncharacteristic fear and disbelief, immobilizing  him as if the concrete flooring had rose up and swallowed his feet to keep him there, forever stuck to witness his doing.

  
 _"What did I do? How could I have done that?"_

  
His heavy breathing was the only sound that broke the sickening silence that filled the empty room, his throat seeming to close like he was being strangled by an invisible set of ruthless and cold hands. The air seemed to be sucked out of his lungs like he was stuck in a vacuum. He couldn't breath. The air he managed to get into those organs in his chest seemed to be pushed out again before he it could do it's job for his body and mind. Doe-eyes welled with tears from the fear and anger that filled his sinister mind. Anger at himself and the situation. He always did have such a bad temper he was unable to control.

  
 _"How did I let it finally get this far? How did I lose so much control..?"_

  
Glossy eyes fell to the crumpled mess that was once his favorite sniper, despite the fact that he calmed to never play favorites, everyone who worked for him knew he favored the blonde over any of his other snipers. The blood oozed from the blonde's multiple gun shot wounds that littered his body from the gun that lay by his feet. The gun that was a present to him on their first Christmas spent together. He always said he would kill him with that very gun, end his pathetic life. But it was simply a hollow threat like all the other threats always were. But now. Now he finally had done it. That threat become real and he actually did it.. He...he killed him in cold raging fury.

_"What am I to do now? What should I do?"_

  
All he could do was stare at the product of his anger. That anger that once burned in his dark eyes like a wildfire in the dry lands, killing everything in it's path. And it did just that. It ended a life and ended a love. The two most important things to his life were ended. Just like that. A few bullets and they were gone. forever and by his own hand. The hands he vowed to never dirty again after the incident with that annoying Powers kid so many long years ago. But here he was, hands coated in the blood of his dear tiger.

_"I need to get away. To run away. To hide."_

  
Turning in panic, his dark eyes looked for a door to escape, a way to get away. But the walls were bare. No doors or windows, only rough gray concrete walls that slowly dripped the same crimson color as the blood that coated and stained his shaky, pale hands. It did not make much of a difference anyways; if there was an exit he probably would be able to use it. Panic made it almost impossible for him to move, the concrete's hold was not giving in, permanently  grounding him to that spot. like an anchor. It was too much. His head was in a whirlwind, spinning around and around like a tornado, making his stomach seem to be in tangled up tight knots. He felt the panic burn in his gut, making him feel as if he was going to be ill.

  
 _"But no, I'm trapped like a caged animal with no way to get out."_

  
Harsh breaths disturbed the stale air around him as his panic grew like flowers in the rain. His heartbeat echoing in his ears as his wide, dark eyes darted around the silent room in fear, just looking for the escape he needed, yet could not find. He couldn't breath, the air was being exhaled from his lungs almost as soon as he got it there, which only added to the dizziness that he felt.Trying to take deep breaths made him gasp for the needed air. The air was there in the room, yes, but his lungs were not taking it in.

_"Breath, just breath. All will be alright.. Deep breaths like Sebby always said to do."_

  
The walls seemed to grow closer and closer, the red pool getting larger and larger as a quick crackling fire burned orange right before his coffee brown doe-eyes. The heat from such a sudden fire made him take an instinctive step back, using his arm to shield his eyes from the light as a small squeal left his dry throat. The fire lasted but a second, just long enough to burn the corpse of his tiger to gray ash like it were paper. Then, as if waiting for the fire to finish it's job, a sudden gust of wind from behind blew through, scattering the ash throughout the shrinking room. The already stale air becoming foggy and harder to get into his lungs. Short breaths made his panic only grow stronger, fear filling every crack of that brilliant yet broken mind of his.

  
 _"Scratch that. No you're not. You're not going to be alright. You're gonna die too."_

  
Drawing closer, the walls seemed the shrink in on him, making him cower in fear as the first tear rolled down his pale cheeks, with a flood to follow. Now he was alone as the walls closed in on him, making oxygen even harder to draw into those seemingly useless lungs in his chest. No More Sebastian to comfort him, to make him hot chocolate in the middle of the day and tease him about the number of marshmallows to put in the hot liquid. No more Sebby to cuddle with in bed and use as a pillow to rest his weary head on at night. Completely and utterly alone with the darkness in his mind as his only company.

  
 _"There's no one to keep me safe. No one to care. Ever again. Death is all I have left.."_

  
Nodding shortly with his eyes closed, the tears staining his cheeks, he managed to take a few shot steps forward through the red pool, his puffy eyes trained on the thing he wanted most in his grasp; the silver gun that still lay untouched on the floor. He had to do it. It was the only escape he was given. The only way he could be with his tiger again. A shaky hand grabbed the red covered grip of the rather light gun, the blood running down his wrist ever so slowly which sent a chill through his body. He didn't want to die, not this way. But he didn't want to live without his tiger even more, So death was the only option. Flicking off the safety with his thumb, he slowly and shakily brought the gun to his temple, squeezing his eyes shut, incidentally causing more tears to fall down his cheek with his body trembling as his finger flicked to the trigger.

  
 _"Don't you fret, tiger... It will be over quickly. I won't feel but a split second of the pain then darkness.. We'll be together again. Like always. I am your everything and you are mine. Just one squeeze of the trigger...The pain....The suffering...The fear...It will be over for forever.. And you will be there to keep me save forever."_

  
Managing to open his eyes and looking to the crimson red at his feet, he hesitated a mere moment before his finger tightened around the trigger, a loud crack, a flash of light, then....silence. Ever so peaceful and calming silence while crimson red blood soaked the floor around the lovers.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a nightmare sort of thing, where Jim would be woken up by Sebastian... but I rather liked this ending better.  
> The italicized sentences are Jim's thoughts- obviously..   
> Oh! and I do apologize for ending angst in angst though..


End file.
